


The Wind and The Woodworker

by rosegoldaru



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen, I wrote this 5 min after watching the movie, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Post-Movie, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldaru/pseuds/rosegoldaru
Summary: It took a while before Klaus and Jesper could really catch up after Klaus left, but it will take a bit more than time and age to separate the two men. As the years passed, letters became few and far between, yet the legend continued on with a little help from his favorite mailman.
Relationships: none but you can read it how ever you want ;)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	The Wind and The Woodworker

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic before but hot damn this movie made me have lots of feelings and if you know me, you know I'm a sucker for angst so I had to try my hand at this fanfic thing. Of course, I did this instead of the thousands of assignments and applications I need to finish, but I regret nothing. It took me all of 5 minutes to decide I love these two and I needed to see them stay together even after Klaus leaves, so this is what came of it. Hope you enjoy!

There once was a toymaker hidden deep into the recesses of the woods. He had found himself again through the acts of a guiding breeze and the stumbling words of an unlikely friend. While time has passed up in the hills of snow, there is lasting magic that keeps these two from ever truly becoming lost to the passage of time.

The first snow has fallen and the children from near and far begin to pick up their pens to write about their deepest wishes in ecstatic pleas. Shaky hands, jittery with the holiday spirit jot down everything they have done this year as good boys and girls. Letters upon letters get signed and sealed and stamped. Most have just a general place as the recipient, yet many more have no outward insignia at all, yet all get into calloused hands, ready to make one good deed stretch out further than ever thought possible.

It’s been a long time since a physical letter has been delivered to the workshop. It’s just gentle touches and whispers of young dreams now brought to the winter wonderland upon the crisp wind.

There once was an arrogant mailman who kept to himself in his mires of petulance. He dug himself out through the aid of a gnarled new friend. While he went about forwarding wishes, his friend delivered the dreams unto the glittering children of the world.

There is always more to do around the holidays and it’s no different for wind. Swooping from home to home, person to person, lifting hats from heads and snatching words from lips as it travels up and down, from home to home. In some snippets, a child’s laughter can carry for miles, and around Christmas, the memory can move yet for thousands more. On this same wind, it carries the imprints of deeds accomplished and wishes whispered to the stars.

It’s been quite a while since the mailmen carried the letters directly to the north pole, but the requests come all the same. Rain or shine, blistering heat or freezing cold, the dreams come and the bearer will always deliver on time. And the job never stops, even if the body has long since drawn its last breath, just as Jesper discovered one warm night while waiting for his friend on one such holiday night.

It was years after they had parted ways and his children had long since left the home to go and live their lives and spread their own acts of selflessness, and his beloved Alva had completed her own story years ago. Jesper had just set the tray of treats down upon the table and sat down to wait for his old friend for their yearly visit. The candles had burned down to their bases and the chair had gotten just a little bit colder when the cheerful sounds reached his aged ears.

_Ring… ring, ring!_

The snorts of the reindeer huffed and brayed from close by, but what truly awoke Jesper was the gentle touch of large hands upon his own.

He shrugged himself awake and looked into the kind face of his old friend. “It took you long enough to get here! You would think a couple more thousand deliveries would be easier for a guy your size, but no here I am waiting around. You wouldn’t believe what the kids in town got up to this year in a last-ditch effort to get enough brownie points to cover their butts for the year!” At a mirthful, yet subdued chuckle from Klaus, he grinned and continued on, “well don’t go and get too talkative on me again ‘cause this time they got it in their heads that they should help all the old folks in town and came to help me every day. Yeah, as if I’m old enough for them to get it in their heads I need help everywhere. And not to mention how they got that fish toー”

He cut off as his friend stood up instead of taking his usual seat next to the dead fire to snack and catch up a bit until he had to leave to finish his yearly rounds. Klaus walked over to the candle and blew out the dying ember, nodding to himself and turned back to look at Jesper. When he finally spoke, he said, “you sound like we have a lot to catch up on, why don’t we finish this conversation in my sleigh?”

Jesper searched Klaus’ eyes for a little longer and silently nodded, standing up without much trouble and motioned to the chimney. “Do we have to go up the hard way because I was lying a bit earlier, I don’t think I can do that again even if it was still my job.”

“No, we can take the door if you’re too lazy,” and this time Klaus did laugh his full, weirdly warming laugh that rung throughout the empty home.

When they were finally settled behind the deer, Jesper sitting back on Klaus’ right, he started to say something but cut himself off. Klaus glanced down with a soft smile in his eyes, “we better get going, there’s a lot of kids and the workshop could use some help getting their requests in. Would you be up to taking up your old position, postman?”

Jesper looked back at the loose bag, emptied of all the toys for the year. “Yeah, that sounds nice,” with a wry smile he finished with, “and you know, to really deliver packages, you need to have a verified postal service worker to be official, otherwise, it’s just more breaking and entering.”

Klaus let off a booming laugh and the wind picked up around the two. With a snap of the reigns, they took off with only the moon to guide them, back to their home.

There once was a lonely toymaker who could only see his friend only once a year, but wished for more. After years with only a few exchanges to carry them through the year, it was finally time to bring back a gift, instead of leaving one. One woodworker to make the gifts and become the legend; one neighborhood postman to share the messages of goodwill and provide the dreams that needed to be brought to life.


End file.
